The Quest
by BlueFireOfHell
Summary: Link, Roy, and Marth have a Quest... to find food! but thing get in there way! and whats this about a Burrito! find out now! THIS FIC WAS CO WRITIN WITH AN AUTHOR NAMED fAIRIES HOPE! who is well known for her Inuyasha fic.
1. NNNNNNOOOOOO!

A/N- HI!! This is a new story by a new author..ME! my name is Risika A.K.A Blue Fire Of Hell, I am writing this fic with help from my friend Sami-chan A.K.A Fairies Hope this is her first fic that is not about Inuyasha so be nice to both of us if it sux!!!! ^_^`  
  
(" ) ~ DANCING KIRBIES!!!!!!! ¬_¬`..  
  
Disclaimer- we do not own Smash Bro's but we want to own Link, Roy, and Marth.  
  
~*~*behind the scenes*~*~  
  
Sami- *Sami grabs Risika's hand with serous look on face* "Risika will you bare my child?"  
  
Risika- *stares blankly at Sami with slightly blank face* "uhhhhhh."  
  
*see end of page to find out what Risika will say!*  
  
Chapter one- NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!! O.o`  
  
We find our three favorite cuties ((Risika- I want it to be hotties!! Sami- no cuties!! *they do rock paper scissors* Sami-HA!!!! I win!!)) sitting in there home, in their living room, on their couch. ((Sami- the word couch reminds me of the word crotch *both burst out laughing*)) staring at the T.V blankly.  
  
BBBBBBBEEEEEPPPPP the T.V went as they all just stared at the rainbow screen.  
  
"Dude, this show is boring." Roy mumbles but continues to stare at the T.V.  
  
suddenly there was a low rumbling noise that filled the room, Marth jumped to his feet and pulls his sword out from behind the couch ((Sami- he he crotch)) and holds it firmly in his strong hands.  
  
"what fowl beast may be lurking in the shadows!? Show yourself!" Marth looked franticly around the room.  
  
"its just me man, I'm hungry." Link stood from his place on the couch ((Sami- he he crotch)) and wandered into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door and looked up and down the inside. Then he opened the freezer and looked again.  
  
A shocked looked fell upon Links face at that moment when he realized something he had feared for all his life.. There was no food.  
  
He fell to his knees in front of the empty refrigerator, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a silent tear ran down his face..  
  
Marth ran into the Kitchen with sword blazing when he heard the cry of his fallen comrade, "what's Wrong Link?!" he ran to his friends side, "oh mighty lord in the sky what could have been powerful enough to strike this mighty worrier down?!"  
  
Then Marth scanned the room for the pre mentioned foe and spots the open refrigerator, "what may this be?!" he looked over the interior of the ice box and found it to be empty.  
  
"what crime have I committed to be given such a horrible punishment from the gods?!" Marth dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands and let out all his pain.  
  
Link began to stir then woke from his restless sleep, he looked around and saw Marth bawling on the floor, he shook his head and crawled over to his over dramatic friend.  
  
"Marth?"  
  
no answer  
  
"Marth stop crying."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF DIN!!! WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Link yelled.  
  
Marth jumped to his feet and looked around the room, "where is Roy?"  
  
Link sweat dropped at his friends sudden change of attitude, "umm I don't know."  
  
They scanned the room then walked back to the living room and face faltered when they found him sitting on the couch ((Sami- giggle giggle crotch. maybe we should make them use chairs Risika- no, no they remind me of hairy things and wangs))  
  
Roy didn't even seem to notice his two friends walked up be hind him as he stared at the blank T.V, screen.  
  
"Dude, what you watchin?" Link asked and leaned down.  
  
"blank screen..." Roy muttered as a stream of drool trickled down his chin.  
  
"dude thats nasty." Marth cringed his face with disgust, 'wait.. This is all the t.v fault..it must be evil. and evil must be destroyed.' thought Marth.  
  
"ALL EVIL MUST DIE!!!" he screamed while wiping out his sword, then in one swift movement his long hard steel was through the t.v. ((Risika- dude that sounds wrong.. Sami- I know.but I like it. Really it is such a turn on.))  
  
Roy jumped to his feet and pointed THE FINGER OF ACUZATION at Marth "HEY!!! I was watching that!!"  
  
Link shook his head at his friend then reached in his pants and pulled out a deflated blow up toy that turned out to be a hammer when he was done filling it with air. Then he sat down on the cou.. Bench and proceeded to watch Roy and Marth fight.  
  
Then Marth turned to Link, "dude what with the hammer?"  
  
Link glared at them "its my hammer.. Mine, my precious"  
  
A/N- will the gang ever find food?! Or a new t.v?! and will Link tell them why he has a blow up squeaky hammer?! Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball Z.. I mean Inuyasha.fuck!! I mean The Quest!!  
*~*~behind the scenes~*~*  
  
Link- what are you two doing back here?!  
  
Risika- nothing Sami's just having another Inuyasha moment.  
  
Sami- AM NOT!! Im just going through a little withdrawal..  
  
Link- I have a question. why can me Marth and Roy just go shopping for food?  
  
Risika- because I said so and its my story!!  
  
Sami- our story..  
  
Risika- whatever. 


	2. WWWAAALLLMMMAAARRRTTT!

A/N- we have decided to have a person from some other anime/game/book/something we like make a camio ever chapter!  
  
~*behind the scenes*~  
  
Link- I still don't get it!!  
  
Risika- what is it now?!  
  
Link- why can't we just go to the store and buy f."  
  
Risika- BECAUSE ITS MY FIC AND I SAID SO!!!  
  
Sami- our fic.  
  
Risika- whatever.  
  
Sami- are we going to start the chapter or not?!  
  
Risika- fine!!! But if you make it stupid don't cry to me!!!  
  
Sami- *rolls eyes*  
  
Chapter two!- WWWWWWWWAAAAAAALLLLL*MMMMAAAAARRRRRTTTT  
  
Link deflated his squeaky hammer, Marth shook his head,  
  
"I still don't get the hammer thing you have."  
  
Link got a defensive look on his face, "you know that ever since I had to get rid of betty I had a empty feeling in my pants, so the doctor thought I should get something to fill that space."  
  
Marth sighed, "good thing you got rid of the mega ton hammer I was getting sick of you dragging it every where, like that damn dragon was going to attack again."  
  
Link pointed the FINGER OF ACUZATION at Marth, "NEVER SAY BETTY WAS IN THE WAY!! I still miss her.."  
  
"I want food.." Roy said blankly from the T.V. side.  
  
"that is a problem." Link looked at Marth, "you know if we don't feed Roy every two hours he chews on things.."  
  
Marth rolled his eyes, "more like he chews on every thing."  
  
Link turned when he heard a strange sound behind, Roy was chewing the refrigerator shelf.  
  
"NO!! BAD ROY!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Link pulled the drool cover shelf out of his friends mouth.  
  
"maybe we should go look for food." Marth suggested.  
  
And together they went out side, (( Sami- *lifts arm up and looks at Risika* Do you think my BO smells like vinegar? Risika- *looks at Samis arm pit* I ain't smellin that! I might die!!))  
  
Out side the three cuties ((Risika- Hotties!!!! Sami- fuck you its staying CUTIES!!)) Began their search for the holy grail. I mean food..yeah.  
  
((Risika stupidly repeats lines from the quest for the holy grail. Sami- *sneaks pop form her glass* Risika- *looks over and sees Sami drinking form her glass* HEY!!! THAT'S MINE!! Sami- *had half the pop in her mouth and chokes from surprise* Buuurrrrp.. That just happened I thought I was going to die.. Lol death by coke.))  
  
Link scanned the sky for any birds while nimbly holding his bow in his long fingers, he looked at the rising sun. ((Sami- how can the sun be rising if the fic started in the middle of the day? Risika- because I said so. and I need it to be for the next part!))  
  
He stared at the sun for a moment then in a low sexy voice, "the red sun rises this morning.. Blood had been shed this night."  
  
"OI!!! WE HAVE COME WITH GREETINGS AND WARNINGS OF THING TO COME!!" three random people came up to our three. hotties. ((Risika- YYYEEEAAHH!!!))  
  
one was tall and blond, the second was fairly tall with black hair and some manly stubble, and the last was short with a long beard and red hair.  
  
"what warning do you have for us this day good sir?" Marth asked politely.  
  
The blond man spoke, "a battle is to be held this night, but do not fear the bloody blight, for you have my bow"  
  
"and my sword." The stubble man offered.  
  
"and my axe." The short one said, guess he didn't want to be left out.  
  
Link stepped for ward, and Roy put down the rock he was looking under for food.  
  
"thank you kind sir," Marth said as the three men departed.  
  
Link looked at the others and smiled, "you know what this means!!!"  
  
"SUIT UP!!!" they all screamed and ran in to the house.  
  
Moments later they all stood fully armed, Link walked in front of the other two and pulled out a list form god knows where.  
  
He took out a pencil and read the first thing on the list, "does every one have there weapons?"  
  
"CHECK." Marth and Link said out loud.  
  
"ummmm oh yeah CHECK" Roy answered.  
  
Link referred to the list again "every one got there armor?"  
  
"CHECK."  
  
"CHECK" Roy said last.  
  
Link looked at the list one more time, "MARTH?"  
  
"PRESENT!" Marth answer.  
  
"ROY?"  
  
"."  
  
"ROY!?"  
  
"oh huh... oh yeah A PRESENT!!"  
  
link looked at the list again, "LINK?"  
  
"PRESENT" he answered him self.  
  
He smiled and checked the list one more time, "good were all here, were only missing one thing.BANDAIDS!!!"  
  
Roy suddenly perked up a huge smile crossing his face "that means we get to go to..WWWAAALLL*MMMAAARRRTTT!"  
  
With that they were out the door and running to Wall*Mart!!  
  
As the three hotties/cutties walked up the parking lot Link told Marth of his travels through Hyrule.  
  
"yeah, then I ran into the Castile there was Princess."  
  
"WWWAAALLL*MMMAAARRRTTT!!!!!" Roy yelled in a strange possessed like voice as they approached the front door.  
  
They entered, "ok not lets find those Band-Aids!!!" link yelled.  
  
They searched all over the store, Roy moved aside bags of chips and bottles of pop, "all this food is in the way of me finding the Band-Aids!!" he yelled in frustration, "and I'm still hungry I wish we had something to eat!!"  
  
"I got them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marth yelled as he waved the box around in the air, Roy ran up to his friend and grabbed the box, his fingers lightly brushing Marth's, Marth looked at the ground as a light blush crossed his face.  
  
Link joined the group, rolling his eyes when he saw Marth's expression, "ok lets check out!"  
  
The three friends made there way to the cash register, the got into the shortest line, and waited.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE SIGH SAYS!!! I WANT TO BUY MY FOOD AND GO!!!" an absolutely gorgeous man yelled, his long white hair flowing around his shoulders, you could see the points of his ears sticking out form his long locks, and the strange yet attractive markings on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but this is a cash only, I can except your credit card." The clerk said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT LINE THIS IS I WONT STAND FOR THAT KIND OF DISRESPECT FORM THE LIKES OF YOU!!!"  
  
"please lower your voice sir.."  
  
suddenly there was little sods heard form the hot mans side, our three hottie/cutties looked down to see the cutest little girl ever crying.  
  
"but. *sob* I .just want my *sob* Ra.Ramen." the little girl sobbed, her black hair draping in front of her face as she lowered her head.  
  
The white/silver haired man shot the clerk a death glare, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" he pointed at her with THE FINGER OF ACUZATION at her "YOU MADE MY HUMAN CRY!!!!"  
  
Link, Roy and Marth, left the store after checking out, Link shook his head, "some youkai I swear, they think they own the whole west lands." he murmured.  
  
They continued there walked as they made there way to the battle grounds.  
  
A/N- yay.  
  
~* Behind The Scenes*~  
  
Sesshomaru- what was the point of that, it was embarrassing for this Sesshomaru.  
  
Risika- WELL ITS MY STORY SO YOU DO AS I SAY!!!  
  
Sami *stares at Sesshomaru while a little drool drips from her mouth* ..  
  
Risika- Sami? Aren't you going to say "our fic" *Risika mimicked Sami's voice*  
  
Sami- he is so hot.. *drools*  
  
Sesshomaru- *looks at Sami with a questionable look*  
  
Risika- yeah.. 


	3. Tootsie pops and travling

A/N- blah blah blah blah.. Yeah.  
  
~*~*~*Behind the scenes*~*~*~  
  
Risika- *looks around the set.* where did Sami go? *she looks behind her self to see Sesshomaru run across the set closely followed by Sami with open arms Risika sweat drops, Sesshomaru jumps out a open window and fly's away. Sami takes a running start and prepares to follow, "oh my gods!!" Risika screams while grabbing Sami around the waist.*  
  
Sami- What did you do that for?! I lost him now!  
  
Risika- were on the 10th floor!! You would of went splat!  
  
Sami- my love fluffy-sama would of saved me.  
  
Risika *sweat drops and face falters.* lest just get on with my fic.  
  
Sami- *snaps out of dream land* our fic.  
  
Risika- whatever.  
  
Chapter two- Tootie pops and traveling.  
  
((Sami- aaaahhhhh Risika drop a tootsie pop sick on me and it was covered in her spit!!!! I feel violated, Risika- get over it. -_-))  
  
Link. Roy and Marth began there trek to the battle field, they seem to have been walking for what seemed like..FOOOORRRREEEEVVVVEEERRR, when Link noticed something in the distance, he squinted his beautiful blue eyes to get a better look then almost choked when he realized what it was.  
  
Marth looks over at his friend with a confused look, "what wrong with you?"  
  
Link points off into the distance with a blank expression, Marth follows his gaze and makes a snort noise at he spots what link chocked about.  
  
A boy was walking down the path and he was... naked.. He stopped when he reached the tree, Link looked up into the lofty branches of the oak and spotted a large owl.. Wearing glasses?  
  
The boy suddenly pulled a tootsie pop from only god knows where.. And know one really want to know in my opinion, then in an annoyingly little-naked- boy like voice he asked.  
  
"hey Mr. owl HOW many LICKS does it TAKE to get to the CENTER of a tootsie POP?"  
  
the owl looked down at him with a small smile, "well lets find out." He violently grabs the tootsie pop form the poor small naked boys hands and starts to count as he licks.  
  
"A-one a-toh-w thhher-ee!" then he viciously rips into the defenseless sucker and crunches it to peaces, then hands the boy what was let of the sick.  
  
The boy.. ((Sami-WAIT!!! Risika-??? Sami- we should name the poor naked boy! Risika- lets name him Billy! Sami- NO! Bob! Risika- wait Joe! Sami- I like George Risika- Fred!..... no I got it!!!! Shameekwa-mamaleekwa- maleekwa-matity-smith-theIII!!! Sami- *rools eyes* whatever.))  
  
Billy-Bob-Joe-George-Fred- Shameekwa-mamaleekwa-maleekwa-matity-smith- theIII drops to his knees still holding his little stick, eyes filled with tears he looks to the sky and sings.  
  
"I am beautiful no matter what you say."  
  
suddenly he was cut off as a random king runs in front of him, "NO, NO NOT THAT!!!" he yells with a British accent.  
  
Billy-Bob-Joe-George-Fred-Shameekwa-mamaleekwa-maleekwa-matity-smith-theIII sighed, he new this was coming, the king never wanted anyone to sing. had something to do with his son.  
  
Suddenly before everyone's eyes the king was hit by an arrow and fell down dead.  
  
Link reached down and pulled off the note that was tied to it. since he was the only one in the group who could read.well.  
  
The note read.  
  
HELP ME, I AM A PRISONER IN MY OWN TOWER, MY FATHER LOCKED ME IN!!!  
  
Link shrugged and tied the paper back in the arrow and shot it into the forest.  
  
Somewhere in the distance a night found the note and read it, it seemed to give him the need to jump into action, so he did, riding off into the distance on a horse only he could see. and a servant followed after making clippity-clop noises with coconuts.  
  
Link and Marth Scratched there head, "well that was weird." Link mummbled.  
  
Roy stopped poking the random newt, it looked up at him then scurried away suddenly changing into a man, "oh I got better." he mumbled in an accent much like the king before running into the distance.  
  
Roy raised an eyebrow then looked over at his two friends who seemed very confused.  
  
"did I miss something?"  
  
Link and Marth shook their heads.  
  
"he's hot but stupid." Marth mumbled.  
  
Roy looked up "what?"  
  
"nothing!" Marth squeaked.  
  
Roy gave a big happy smile "OK!"  
  
Marth sweat dropped.  
  
Then together they started down the dirt road.  
  
Link stopped ".. Where is the battle.?  
  
Then Marth stopped. "don't know."  
  
Roy continued to walk, straight into a gray blob, he shook his head and took a closer look at the offending blob to see it was a person. a male. at least he thought it was. he seemed to have a feminine air to him.  
  
"The battle is to the east, you must past two villages, the third is where you want to be." The gray person said.  
  
Link and Marth caught up to Roy when they heard the voice, Link stopped and stared at him.  
  
"you seem familiar." he murmured.  
  
The gray person stared at Link in a strange way then he seemed to become angry, "but you will never make it to the battle for you must get past me first."  
  
The gray person went into a fighting stance then lunged at Link, Roy drew his sword clumsily and cut his mask off.  
  
The gray person dropped to his knees and covered his face.  
  
Links eyes widened "Ze.Zel.Zelda?!" he yelled.  
  
The gray person stood up and golden hair fell over her shoulders, and it was clear that he was a she.  
  
"but why did you attack us?!" Link demanded.  
  
She looked at the ground with tears in her eyes, "I thought you had forgotten about me! I hadn't seen you in so long!" she yelled then fell to the ground balling.  
  
Link ran to her side, "no I would never forget you!!"  
  
Zelda looked up at him with hope in her eyes, then without warning they lunged at one another connecting in a forceful kiss.  
  
Marth had tears in his eyes, "that's so sweat!!" he squealed looking over at Roy to see his reaction only to find his crush staring at him, Marth blushed a deep red.  
  
Roy shook his head a bit, "did I zone out?"  
  
Marth anime fell, 'well that disappointing' he thought.  
  
Roy looked away from Marth a slight blush on his face.  
  
'that was close.' he whispered.  
  
~behind the scenes~  
  
Sami- this is going to get Yoai if you know what I mean.  
  
Risika ~Smiles~ and lemony. for both sides.  
  
Sami- we are going to raise the rating.  
  
Risika- yay!  
  
A/N- Risika's going to start putting up poems and this fic is going to be moved to Farires hope's pen name, it will only be updated there! 


	4. AN

A/N- in case you didn't read the end of the last chapter THIS FIC IS BEING MOVED TO FARIES HOPE'S PEN NAME!!! IF YOU CAN'T FIND IT E-MAIL RISIKA (HER ADDRES IS IN HER BIO) AND YOU WILL BE SENT A LINK (OR ASK FOR IT IN A REVIEW!) 


End file.
